A Letter To My Juliette
by Lianatta
Summary: Hanya sebuah surat dari seorang Park Chanyeol untuk seseorang yang telah lama dicintainya. Just a drabble fict! Mind to RnR?


**Title : A Letter to My Juliette**

**Part : 1/end**

**Genre : Romance/yaoi, hurt, angst**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Author : Adhitta**

**Cast :**

**- Park Chanyeol EXO**

**- Byun Baekhyun EXO**

****-oOo-

Annyeong!

Ini cuma drabble fict dari author,jadi jangan heran kalau pendek banget. Ini drabble mengambil jalan ceritanya ff-nya temen namanya Nur Fitriana Retno Putri *lirik Putri* yang judulnya "A Letter to ".

Put gue pinjem alur ceritanya ya, ini versi buatan gue kekekeke~ *lempar Sungyeol*

Okay, enjoy this~

-oOo-

_To: My Juliette_

_Dear,_

_Apa kabarmu? Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja. Hmmm saat kau baca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi dari sisimu._

_Jujur aku mengatakan ini, dan aku serius. Kau tahu kan, aku Park Chanyeol. Jarang bisa serius untuk berbicara denganmu. Sangat sering menjahilimu sampai kau marah. Selalu bercanda meskipun situasinya sangat serius. Tapi kali ini aku akan serius padamu._

_Byun Baekhyun._

_Sebuah nama yang singkat. Nama yang mungkin tak ada artinya di mata siapapun menurutmu. Tapi, nama itu ada artinya untukku. Sebuah nama milik sahabatku. Sebuah nama milik seseorang yang selalu menjadi korban kejahilanku. Sebuah nama yang mengisi hari-hariku. Sebuah nama milik seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan kulit seputih susunya. Nama milikmu._

_Aku selalu ingat bagaimana awalnya kita bertemu. Menjadi trainee di SM Ent, mulai berteman akrab, lalu bergabung dengan sebuah boy-group bernama EXO. Aku sangat ingat betapa culunnya tampangmu itu saat kau tersesat mencari ruang kelas dance. Hahaha, aku tak bercanda, tampang polos dan culun itulah yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu._

_Aku juga ingat bagaimana ekspresimu saat aku terus-terusan mencekokimu dengan susu pisang sampai kau muntah. Aku ingat bagaimana ekspresi harumu saat kita sukses debut untuk pertama kalinya dan kau langsung memelukku dan mencium pipiku sampai aku merasa terbang. Aku juga ingat bagaimana takutnya kau saat kau mendengar aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Yejin dan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku masih ingat wajah shock-mu dan dengan lantang kau berteriak di depan wajahku; AKU BUKAN GAY!_

_Kau tahu, itu menyakitkan Baekkie… Tapi aku terus menutupinya dengan wajah bodohku ini. Dengan tawa bodohku, canda bodohku yang membuatmu kesal, dan juga senyum lebarku yang kau benci. Kau selalu bilang aku berisik, kau juga bilang aku telah menghancurkan hidupmu. Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu hancur Baekkie…_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Satu frasa yang kau tolak. Satu frasa yang kau anggap menjijikkan karena kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut hinaku ini. Kau hanya menatapku sinis lalu berteriak lantang di depan wajahku, berkata kalau kau bukan seorang gay. Seandainya kau tahu, aku pun ingin hidup normal, tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku ini. Aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan perasaanku karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak Baekkie, tidak bisa. Aku pernah berpikir menghentikan tumbuhnya perasaan ini tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menikmatinya, merasakan hangat tiap berada di sampingmu._

_Kau marah padaku. Kau meminta bertukar roommate dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kau tahu, setiap malamku aku merasa kesepian. Dulu kau selalu menyanyi nina bobo untukku saat aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku. Tapi kini aku hanya bisa terdiam, menanti mata ini lelah untuk terbuka dan terpejam dengan sendirinya._

_Perasaan yang salah._

_Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku tak tahu sejak aku mengatakannya padamu kau benar-benar membenciku. Bahkan hanya sekedar menyapaku kau enggan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Menyembunyikan semuanya dengan tampang bodohku. Kau tak tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku selama kau membenciku? Sakit… Aku bahkan tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata karena terlalu sakit._

_Mungkin di luar semua terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi tidak di dalam. Perlahan semua kekuatanku memudar, menguap begitu saja terbawa angin. Menghilang di setiap desah nafas yang keluar melalui lubang hidungku. Hingga akhirnya semua kekuatan itu lenyap, menyisakan diriku yang lemah dan idiot._

_Aku idiot._

_Aku tahu itu._

_Kau boleh mengataiku idiot, bodoh, atau apapun itu. Karena memang kenyataannya aku begitu bodoh dan lemah. Kau tak pernah tahu hampir setiap malam aku selalu menangis. Tapi aku tak hanya menangis, aku juga berdoa. Aku berdoa semoga kau bisa bahagia tanpaku. Tanpaku ada di sisimu. Tanpaku yang selalu menjadi perusak di hidupmu._

_Suatu hari kau menangis. Kau bilang kalau yeoja yang kau sukai itu telah kehilangan nyawanya karena kecelakaan. Kau tahu, hatiku juga ikut menangis. Aku tak suka melihat malaikatku menangis. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk menghapus air matamu. Berusaha menguatkan bahuku, agar kau bisa menangis di bahuku, menumpahkan segala kepedihanmu. Tapi semua berbeda. Kau malah semakin membenciku. Kau terus berkata agar aku tak mengharapkanmu bisa membalas perasaanku. Kau bilang jangan berharap setelah kematian Jieun aku bisa memilikimu. Betapa aku hancur saat niat baikku kau acuhkan begitu saja._

_Selama ini aku berusaha mencuri rasa sakitmu meski harus aku yang merasa sakit. Aku berusaha mencuri kesedihanmu meski pada akhirnya harus aku yang menangis. Berusaha mengembalikan senyum ceriamu meski aku harus mengorbankan senyumku padamu. Aku mau melakukan apapun asal kau bisa tersenyum. Asal kau bahagia._

_Senyummu…_

_Aku menyukai semuanya. Senyummu. Suaramu. Tatapanmu. Tawamu. Kepolosanmu._

_Seandainya…_

_Seandainya rambut itu milikku. Aku akan membelainya dengan lembut setiap hari. Seandainya kening itu milikku, aku akan mengecupnya lembut setiap hari agar pikiranmu tenang. Seandainya mata itu milikku, aku akan menjaga matamu agar terus menatapku setiap hari. Seandainya pipimu milikku, aku akan mencubitnya setiap aku gemas padamu. Seandainya bibir merah itu milikku, aku akan menciumnya setiap hari agar semua orang tahu kalau itu milikku._

_Seandainya tangan itu milikku, akan kugenggam setiap hari agar kuat melewati jalan kehidupan yang keras. Seandainya kaki itu milikku, akan kutuntun kau berjalan memasuki hatiku. Seandainya tubuh mungil itu milikku, aku akan memeluknya setiap hari agar kau tak merasa aman dan tidak ketakutan. Dan seandainya hati itu milikku, aku akan menjaganya agar tidak hancur, menjaganya sampai aku mati…_

_Kau perlu tahu, semua yang kumiliki adalah milikmu. Senyumku, tawaku, candaku, suaraku, tangisku, lukaku, malu-maluku, semuanya… Semua itu milikmu Baekkie…_

_Lelah…_

_Aku hanya manusia biasa, aku bisa merasaan lelah. Lelah menunggumu yang terus menerus tak menganggapku ada. Lelah untuk melihatmu tertawa di saat aku hancur. Lelah untuk mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu mengacuhkannya… Aku lelah, dan ijinkan aku sebentar saja untuk menghirup nafas segar dan beristirahat sejenak…_

_Aku pergi…_

_Bukankah itu permintaanmu agar aku pergi? Ya, aku akan pergi Baekkie, tapi berjanjilah padaku, agar kau tetap tersenyum. Aku tak mau melihatmu menitikkan air mata. Cukup aku yang menangis, menggantikan air matamu yang akan terbuang sia-sia. Cukup aku saja yang menangis untukmu. Cukup aku saja yang sakit untukmu. Berjanjilah tetap tertawa ne?_

_Maafkan aku selama ini aku gagal menjagamu. Tapi sekarang, aku yakin kau akan menemukan malaikatmu yang akan menjagamu dengan baik. Sangat baik dan tak bodoh sepertiku._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Sangat mencintaimu._

_Sekali lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu._

_Saranghae, Baekkie…_

_Aku akan menunggumu di surga, memulai awal yang lebih baik dari ini. Ingatlah, aku serius. Aku tak becanda untuk kali ini. Percayalah, aku akan menunggumu dan kita mulai dari awal lagi. Semuanya._

_Park Chanyeol._

Dan seketika tangis Baekhyun pecah begitu saja, menggema di dorm EXO yang saat itu tengah berduka atas kepergian salah satu membernya, Park Chanyeol. Pergi selamanya karena sang rapper mengidap kanker otak dan tak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Sejujurnya perasaan bersalah itu ada di hati Baekhyun. Rasa cintanya juga tumbuh untuk Chanyeol hanya saja ia belum bisa menerimanya sampai akhirnya ia bisa menerima itu semua tapi terlambat. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun segera merusut ke lantai. Suho dan Xiumin yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa sedih dan langsung memeluk eyeliner king itu.

"Yeol, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… Na do saranghae… Aku sangat menyesal," ujar Baekhyun lirih. Tangannya menggenggam kuat-kuat kertas dan boneka beruang yang pernah ia buang saat Chanyeol memberikannya.

"Hyung, yang sabar ne," Sehun ikut memeluk Baekhyun yang tak berhenti menangis. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Chanyeollie…"

-oOo-

Gundukan tanah merah itu masih basah. Baekhyun—dengan ditemani Suho, Kris, dan Luhan—menyentuh batu nisan hitam yang menghiasi makam itu.

**R.I.P**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Nov 27****th****, 1992**

**Sept 21th, 2012**

"Yeollie, aku datang…" kata Baekhyun lirih. "Aku datang. Aku sudah membaca suratmu. Jeongmal mianhae Chanyeollie..."

"Kau tahu? Aku kesepian sendirian di kamar. Tak ada yang berisik seperti biasanya di dorm. Tak ada lagi orang yang mau mengalah padaku seperti kau mengalah padaku. Tak ada lagi teman sebayaku."

"Kau nggak boleh pergi. Kau masih ada hutang susu stroberi padaku Yeol…"

"Kau boleh mengganggu tidur siangku. Kau boleh meminjam eyeliner-ku. Kau boleh mengacak-acak lemariku. Kau boleh pinjam i-Pad putihku. Kau boleh meminta stroberiku. Kumohon bangunlah Yeol… Aku sudah memperbolehkan kau melakukan apapun yang biasanya kularang," kini bahu Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Kris merangkul pundak kecil itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kalau aku menangis, kau mau pinjami aku bahumu kan? Tapi kalau kau tidur, bagaimana aku meminjamnya? Kau bilang juga hanya beristirahat sejenak kan? Kumohon bangunlah…" kali ini isak tangis sudah mulai terdengar dari Baekhyun. Suho ikut merangkul Baekhyun, berusaha memberi namja penggila stroberi itu ketenangan.

"Kau bilang kau mau mendekatkanku dengan SNSD noona kan? Kau belum mengakrabkanku dengan mereka… Yeol, aku mohon bangunlah, hiks hiks," dan tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah. Terdengar pilu dan menyayat setiap hati yang mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol! Bangunlah!"

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu…"

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, saranghae, neomu saranghae Park Chanyeol…" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali semuanya yang terlambat.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough…_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right I'm strong enough…_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone…_

_-Seether ft. Amy Lee – Broken-_

**-FIN-**

Akhirnya jadi juga!

Mian kalo kurang bagus dan kurang sedih ceritanya, huhuhuhu T^T

Mohon RCL, ghamsa~


End file.
